


Bourbons

by llama_chan



Series: The problems with being British [2]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: British food, Fluff, Food, Gen, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 03:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10822920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llama_chan/pseuds/llama_chan
Summary: The Bourbon biscuit is a sandwich style biscuit consisting of two thin rectangular dark chocolate–flavoured biscuits with a chocolate buttercream filling.





	Bourbons

~~Peggy pov~~

Who knew cravings could get this bad. Living in America had its perks and its downsides. For instance, there is no place in New York or LA or anywhere for that matter, that sell the biscuit I desire.  
Luckily for me, Daniel had returned from the office.  
"How are my girls doing." He approached me with the biggest smile on his face, like he did every day since we got together, the smile widen when we were married to it being from ear to ear since I told him I was pregnant.  
"What happened to Poppet being a boy?"  
"Let's just say my Mother's intuition, she's never wrong about these things."  
We shared a chaste kiss but with an oversized stomach (8 months pregnant, dear lord get this child out of me) and being bed ridden, kissing wasn't as easy as it used to be.  
"Daniel, would you be a dear and call Mr. Jarvis and see if he can bring some Bourbons."  
"Peg, you know what the doctor said, no alcohol and that includes bourbons, especially now your on bed rest." Such a sweet man, but it's a shame he doesn't understand, nor do my cravings apparently.  
"No Daniel, Mr Jarvis will know what I'm talking about."

 

~~A few hours later  ~~

 

Mr Jarvis turned up, bearing the chocolate biscuits my cravings desired. He entered the living room with a tin full of them.  
"Miss Carter, I have what you requested."  
"Mr Jarvis you are such a dear." I immediately started to devour the biscuits. They tasted so heavenly, that I couldn't help the quite moan escape from my mouth. "Peg, I thought you said you wanted bourbons, those look like..."  
"They are, but in England we call these very biscuits bourbons." I replied, shoving more of them in my mouth, more than I thought was even possible.  
It was nice to have a little taste of England. It hasn't been long since I went back, but lately it feels like forever. I admit I don't miss the typical English weather, but it's a part of me. It's a part of my childhood.  
I offered Daniel one to which he accepted.  
"Tastes chocolatey."  
Offended by his comment I took the biscuits and walked to our bedroom (More like waddled), and emptied the contents. Hopefully, I wouldn't be sleeping on crumbs tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Bourbons are my favourite biscuits!!!


End file.
